Armin, Annie, dan Pokemon
by reichtzentern
Summary: [Edisi bingung bikin summary apa /emotketawanangis/] Armin, Annie, perasaan, dan pokemon. (?) [#AruAniEvent] [#Game]


Shingeki no Kyojin / Attack on Titan © Isayama Hajime.

Author tidak mendapat keuntungan apapunー； dapet ding, kepuasan batin /yha

[ Armin Arlert x Annie Leonhart AU! ]

.

.

Armin Arlert. Kalau dia sudah menekuni sesuatu, maka ia akan fokus dan tergila-gila pada hal itu sampai dirasanya hal itu sudah cukup memuaskan atau mencapai batas maksimal. Itu sebabnya nilai-nilainya tak pernah jelek macam Jean ataupun sahabatnya, Eren. Nilai prilakunya pun biasanya tidak sejelek sekarang. Biasanya Armin selalu berusaha memperbaiki setiap nilai yg rendah. Nilai apapun itu.  
Kenapa bisa terjadi? Salahkan sahabat gilanya yg bernama Eren Jaeger. Bersama dengan teman se-trio sintingnya, ia menyeret Armin ke dalam dunia khayalan bernama Pokemon Go.  
Bukan hanya Mikasa yg sakit kepala dibuatnya, bahkan si alis fabulous Erwin Smith pun geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan Armin yg kini sedikit mirip Connie. Yg membedakan mereka adalah kapasitas otak, itu saja.

* * *

"Kau satu-satunya cara untuk menghentikannya, Annie!" Rengek Sasha.  
"Kenapa harus aku?" Jawab Annie datar, padahal dalam hatinya ia merutuk Sasha habis-habisan.  
Bukan rahasia lagi kalau Annie Leonhart dan Armin Arlert saling menyukai. Tapi keduanya saling tidak mau menyatakan lebih dulu.  
 _Armin; Aku tidak begitu yakin dia menyukaiku, aku tidak cukup hebat untuk tegar saat ditolak._  
 _Annie; Kalian bilang dia juga menyukaiku, kan? Kalau begitu tunggu saja dia menyatakannya. Dan jangan sok tau tentang aku suka padanya._  
Jawaban yg sama sekali bertolak belakan itu membuat teman dekat mereka kesal sekaligus gemas.  
"Annie? Aーnnieー!" Ucap Sasha melihat Annie melamun.  
Gadis yg dikatakan sangat dingin itu sedikit tersentak. "Apa?"  
"Kumohon! Ini sudah kedua kalinya Armin membuatku makan siang dengan tidak bahagia!" Sasha kembali merengek.  
Annie menghela nafas berat, "Sasha kau tau bahwaー"  
"Annie jangan bergerak!"  
Degー  
Suara Armin. Benar saja, Armin datang diikuti oleh trio bego- Eren, Jean, Connie- mendekati meja Annie. Terdengar suara Sasha menyumpah karena sebal dan celotehan anak-anak kelas yg lain melihat kenekatan empat orang itu mengganggu Annie. Meskipun Annie tidak merahasiakan perasaannya pada Armin, bukan berati Annie bersikap manis-manis memuakkan di depan pemuda cantik itu.  
"Apa?" Sahut Annie ketus.  
Eren, Jean dan Connie berhenti melangkah meskipun Armin tetap melangkah mendekati gadis singa itu.  
"Eum- itu- aku mau menangkap-"  
"Pokemon? Ya ya, aku tau. Pergilah." Potong Annie gondok.  
"Dengarkan dulu!" Suara Armin kali ini terdengar tegas.  
 _Wah, tumben_. Batin Annie sarkas. "Apa?"  
Armin menunduk, menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Lalu kembali menatap Annie dengan senyum lebar dan mata penuh harap.  
Ugh- sialan, Armin manis sekali. Annie berusaha sekuatnya menahan senyum dan mulutnya agar tidak bicara memalukan.  
"JADILAH TRAINER MYSTIC BERSAMAKU!"  
Annie mematung.  
Armin menutup mulutnya. Sebentar saja, sebelum ia menepuk kedua pundak Annie dan berbisik.  
"Ayo kita mencari pokemon bersama-sama. Hanya kau dan aku-"  
"Aku menolak." Annie memotong dengan nada kesal.  
"Annie-"  
"Aku tidak mau!" _Sialan kau, Armin. Kupikir kau akan-_  
"Armin _boge_!" Tiba-tiba saja Eren menoyor kepala Armin. "Kenapa malah itu yg kau katakan?!"  
"Kalian berempatー pergi dari sini." Geram Annie.  
"Tidak sampai Armin mengatakannya!" Balas Eren galak.  
"Huh?" Annie menatap Eren heran.  
Tiba-tiba saja Armin menarik tangan Annie, membawanya ke samping tangga.  
"Apa-apaan?!"  
"Annie!" Kedua tangan Armin hinggap di kedua bahu Annie, dua pasang iris mereka saling mengunci. "Aku adalah trainer yg selalu berusaha mencari pokemon langka yg terhebat. Di dalam game itu sangat sulit menemukannya. Tapi-"  
Sungguh rasanya sekarang Annie ingin bersembunyi dimanapun. Wajah Armin yg memerah itu benar-benar buruk untuk jantungnya.  
"Aku sudah menemukannya sejak lama di dunia nyata ini. Dan sekarang aku ingin menangkapnya."  
 _Armin- hentikan, ini memalukan-_  
"Maukah kau kujadikan pokemon kesayanganku?"  
Katakan Annie tsundere. Itu nyata kok. Buktinya-  
"Armin _no baka!_ Siapa juga yg mau jadi peliharaanmu?!" Dia menyerukannya dengan wajah semerah itu.  
"Bu-bukan begitu maksudku!"  
"Po-pokoknya aku tidak ma-!"  
Armin tiba-tiba memeluknya, "Selalulah disisiku, seperti Pikachu dan Ash-"  
"Armin bisakah kau menghentikan semua tentang pokemon sialan itu?!"  
"Aku Akan menghentikannya kalau kau mau selalu berada disisiku!"  
Annie tidak menolak. Yg dilakukannya hanyalah mencengkram gakuran Armin dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada kerempeng anak jenius itu.

* * *

Sungguh maafkan saya buat Akiko hontou ni gomeeeenn baru bisa buat sekarang (ಥ_ಥ) gak sempet terus〒▽〒  
Maaf kalo banyak gagalnya? (ಥ_ಥ)  
Reviewnya buat perbaikan bagi author yg suka molor ini minnaaaa. Maaf kalo alurnya keburu banget T,T


End file.
